


I Got The Hot Boyfriend Stile.

by TimeWindow



Series: My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous!Stiles, M/M, POV Alternating, Protective Derek, Stiles Is A Little Cray Cray Sometimes, Stiles Is In Australia, Stiles Is On Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Stiles is overseas on exchange, Derek misses him lots.<br/>It doesn't help Derek suspects something is going on with this new friend called Tommy.<br/>But anyway it seems that the time away has also made Stiles a little POSSESSIVE... or maybe he has always been a little CRAY CRAY!</p><p>Addition to "My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's" Series!<br/>For sasha_bo, who wanted a role reversal of possessiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got The Hot Boyfriend Stile.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_bo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_bo/gifts).



> Hello.  
> GOD, it has been a while since I have written!!  
> SORRY :(  
> But, it should pick up again soon....  
> Just have to get my exams out of the way!
> 
> Anyway Hope You like this addition to my:  
> "My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's" Series!

Derek absolutely hated it. He hated being so far away from Stiles again. The situation doesn’t seem that different to when Stiles was in New York and Derek was still home in Beacon Hills. However now there is a vast spread of ocean separating the pair.

When Stiles first moved out there for his exchange, it was fine. They talked every night, wrote each other postcards, and most importantly they had their Friday Skype dates, just like the old times. But slowly Stiles got busier, the calls got less frequent and the letters begun to express less about missing Derek and more about his new friends.

Derek understood this was natural, but when Stiles begun to talk non-stop about Tommy, Derek started to panic a little. Okay a lot. Especially after Stiles sent him a shirtless picture with Tommy at the beach. He panicked so much, that he lost sleep and decided to buy a plane ticket for that night.

He didn’t tell Stiles he was going to visit, and Derek realised how much of a horrible plan that was, when he showed up at the Melbourne airport not knowing where to go. With a single call to Scott, he was on his way in the dead of night to see his boyfriend.

Derek unlocked the door with his claws, and finger crossed hoped Scott was right about the room. Derek thought perhaps he has in fact gotten the wrong when he saw two figures cuddled together. As he was turning around, the bed side lamp turned on and he heard a mumble.

“Derek?” Derek turned around when hearing Stiles’ sleepy voice. He felt a swell of his heart at the man saying his name. God he missed Stiles. But as he turned around, he remembered that he saw two figures. He was faced with a cute sleepy Stiles, in his batman pyjamas Derek bought him for Christmas, and a shirtless boy with his arm draped across Stiles’ shoulder.

Derek went rabid, throwing the boy out of his boyfriend’s bed. He growled at the guy as he was trying to put his pants on and run, but then opting to just have them half up before hopping out the door. The Derek looked at Stiles with flashing eyes.

“YOU!” Stiles winced at the tone, he knew what was coming, and he didn’t like it.

***

Stiles didn’t cheat. He should make that clear, but having Derek so angry made him feel guilty. Perhaps it was not the best situation to have his long term boyfriend find him in, but it was innocent, he swore.

“It was just cuddling, Der Bear” Stiles tried to argue and Derek’s eyes bore into him, almost burning holes. “I swear nothing else happened.” Derek seemed to squint a little more trying harder to create holes in Stiles’ chest.

“Did you cheat on me?” The question was said so softly that it made Derek seem small.

“Of course not, I love you” Derek looked at Stiles’ face then, and he looked sad. In a way Stiles preferred the anger, he can deal with anger. “Come here” Stiles requested as he patted the now cooling space next to him. “ I need to be scent marked” Derek nodded and moved to Stiles without a word.

The next day, Stiles took Derek to the beach. Australia has one of the best beaches. Stiles felt more relaxed knowing that Derek was enjoying himself more. They went to the pier and had ice-cream, then walked along the shore with bare feet and the cool water tickling their toes.

Stiles promised to meet his friends at Luna Park Amusement Park that afternoon, and Stiles was dying to introduce his friends to Derek. None of his friends believed him when he showed various pictures of Derek. Ha, he will show them!

He kind of forgot to tell Derek, so when they showed up, and Derek saw Tommy, his body went stiff.

“Hey man, sorry about last night” Tommy put his hand out for Derek to shake. Derek looked at Stiles hesitantly, and Stiles nodded with a smile. Derek then proceeded to take Tommy’s hand and pull him into a hug. Stiles was beaming that they could get over the awkwardness of last night. Well until he heard Derek.

“You stay out of my boyfriend’s bed and no one gets hurt, I could see the lust waves coming off of you and it disgusted me.” Everyone else in the group averted their eyes, and Stiles looked lost in whether to stop Derek or let him just get his threat out.

Eventually, Derek pushed Tommy away and moved towards Stiles. He wrapped his arm around Stiles waist before giving a big kiss to Stiles’ throat. That broke the tension and made everyone move again.

***

Derek had fun. He had missed Stiles a lot these past few months. It was amazing to finally be able to smell Stiles again. Derek is the first to admit he cannot live without smelling Stiles. His fantasies are just not as wonderful when Stiles’ smell is faded from his memory. So it shouldn’t have surprised Stiles when he was jumped the first chance they has alone.

The door barely clicked shut, when he was pinned to the wall. Derek was growling “mine” under his breath, as he was grinding his hips down against Stiles.

“Whoa, there Sourwolf, calm your farm” Stiles huffed out, as he gently pushed Derek off of him. “Can I just shower first? I smell like sea” Derek hummed, but pouted intensely.

In the end they didn’t get.... dirty again. Instead opting to go down to the dining hall for dinner. Stiles got his stuff and paid with his card. He waited for Derek after the counters, while Derek was not far behind. Derek was paying with cash when the cashier smiled brightly and voice sounded sweetly.

“Hey there handsome, I haven’t seen you around here” Derek blinked at her.

“Ummm how much is my meal?” Derek asked, still holding the brightly coloured currency. The girl shrugged, and continued to talk.

“I bet you are really strong with all those muscles” She giggled fakely and touched Derek’s biceps.

Stiles never imagined himself as the jealous type. Like in this relationship, Derek was always the more possessive one when it came to people making an advance on the other. But here he was, storming towards the cashier, and dumping his meal onto her head.

“How can you not know how much his meal is? You are the bloody cashier” The girl was gaping her mouth as gravy dripped off her hair and onto her uniform. “Anyway his meal is paid for” before he lead Derek away.

***

The crowd all looked shocked at the display Stiles made, including Derek. He has never witnessed Stiles so.... mad, possessive and passionate. It was turning Derek on.

“Let’s skip dinner, I am not that hungry anyway” Derek smirked at Stiles, trying to insinuate he was horny. Stiles sighed, but nodded. Derek quickly threw out his uneaten meal and dashed to follow his boyfriend.

“God I am such a jerk... I never been so possessive before” Derek couldn’t help laughing.

“That is not entirely true...” Stiles looked at his confused so, Derek continued on. “That time you slapped a girl”

“She was standing really close, plus she kept saying stuff like “je’adore while touching your arms. It was warranted?” Stiles didn’t mean to make it sound like a question, but it came out as one.

“We were at an art museum... she was our tour guide” Stiles simply huffed, he was sure she was coming onto his man. No one is that interested in art naturally, well unless it was Derek. But Stiles knew those girl’s moves, he told Derek so, considering he perfected them after all. “Okay, how about the time you tripped the guy at the gym?”

“You mean your trainer, who was wayyyy too into stretching you?” Derek whined a little, yet still breathed out a “no” under this breath. “See, that was totally okay.”

“Fine, I will give you that one.”

***

Derek paused for minute thinking, then his eyes lit up, “What about Rose?” Stiles cringed at that memory, in his defence this was before he was secure in himself or their relationship.

_It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, Stiles and Derek decided to make a trip to the park. When they arrived a girl bound her way towards Derek with a high pitched squeal. Derek immediately brightened up and pulled the girl into a hug, spinning her around._

_Stiles just stood dumbfound._

_Now he was watching this girl in pigtails sitting is Derek’s lap and giggling as if Derek was the funniest person ever. He isn’t. Stiles refused to believe he is jealous. But with his eyes unfocusing, Stiles saw green. He quickly got up from the park bench he was sitting opposite to the scene, and stomped quite grumpily towards the pair. Derek was brushing his hands through the girl’s hair, beaming in a way Stiles though was only reserved for him._

_“Get you grubby little hands off him” Stiles proclaimed as he approached the two. They both looked at Stiles, now taken out of their laughter bubble, with wide eyes and mouth agape. “You heard me” Stiles continued as he kind of shoved the girl off Derek’s lap and flapping his hands pathetically against the girl’s._

_Stiles could hear the low growl coming from Derek’s throat, and for a moment he watched his boyfriend’s eyes flash. The girl, perhaps only nine looked at Stiles in pure horror. She sort of nodded towards Derek and Stiles before mumbling that she will go play on the swings now._

_“Thank god, I thought she would never go” Stiles huffed as he plopped beside Derek. Stiles didn’t get any response, and the two of them sat in silence, after a while Stiles gripped Derek’s arm and snuggled into his side. Derek was stiff, but moved nevertheless. They continued to just sit there watching all the local children play, until Stiles heard Derek’s tight voice speak._

_“You cannot serious be jealous of a nine year old” Derek was not looking at Stiles when making that accusation, but Stiles knows it was a very pointed complaint. Stiles made a sound of disgust before turning to Derek. Now the man was looking straight at Stiles with his intense eyes._

_“Noooo, why would I be?”_

_“Then why are you so damn insecure about me hanging out with Rose?”_

_“You DO NOT hang out with a nine year old, Der” Derek exhaled deeply. “Well not unless you want to be a convicted felon”_

_“She is the daughter of a friend”_

_“I know, a friend you have never talked about.... a friend that I assumed you are very fond of considering how you have taken to Rose”_

_“Emily, is just an old friend, now Stiles let’s go get ice-cream. You need something in that mouth of your’s to shut you up” Stiles couldn’t help himself. The dirty joke let itself to Stiles._

_“How about you put your dick in my mouth” Stiles then winked, but Derek responded with a eye roll. Stiles swears if Derek rolled his eyes any harder, they might pop out. In his moment of thought, Derek walked onto the play ground to say goodbye to Rose. He let his arms out for her hug Derek. Stiles watched almost memorised by the contrast of the two. Big, small. Tan, pale._

_The two were pretty cute. But still in the back of his mind he could help the pang of jealousy._

So yeah, Derek has got Stiles there.

“Fine I will give you that one, but that is like 1 to” Stile paused for dramatic effect, but continued on. “one hundred at least. Plus I was not getting possessive with her because she was flirting” Stiles could hear Derek laugh silently.

***

By now, the pair have arrived back at Stiles’ room in the residence. This time when the door clicked shut, Stiles was the one to jump Derek. He pecked small kisses all over Derek’s face and weaved his hands into Derek’s hair.

“We should never be apart” Derek hummed into Stiles’ neck but responded a second later.

“Does this mean I can come move into residence with you?”

“Sure” Stiles poked Derek’s cheek. “Just because I get lonely at night and you refuse to let Tommy stay over anymore” Derek growled at that, moving them towards the bed. Damn Derek missed his boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like that my potatoes!!  
> I am sorry I haven't written in a bit,  
> but they should come more regularly soon.  
> I just have exams to get done the next 3 weeks!  
> BYE xo


End file.
